Tudo por nada
by Thaissi
Summary: Segunda parte da trilogia Eu e você , sempre que começou em Assim caminha a humanidade continua em eu e você, sempre


**Nota da autora:**Essa é uma continuação da fic ´´Assim caminha a humanidade``.Se quiserem mandar uma crítica ou sugestão mandem um e-mail para thaissi@ig.com.br .Ah!E essa fic continua em ´´Eu e você sempre``. 

TUDO POR NADA 

     **Se eu soubesse que ia ser assim **

**                Tudo por nada **

**                Eu confesso que acredite em meias verdades **

    Ele entrou novamente no 3 vassouras.Gina estranhou um pouco mas ficou calada.Ele andou até a mesa onde ela estava sentada com Rony e Hermione e sentou-se também.

­­­­­---O que a Cho queria, Harry?—Rony perguntou 

---Se desculpar comigo.---ele respondeu. 

   ´´Mas é claro que ela não queria apenas se desculpar com ele.Ela queria voltar com ele.Então porque eles não voltaram?``.Gina pensou  enquanto Harry lhe chamava. 

---Gina,posso falar com você? 

---Claro! Com licença gente.---ela falou e saiu com Harry.Coincidência ­ou não eles foram ao seu lugar preferido. 

         **Você nunca me disse ´´ te amo`` **

**               Mas também não disse que não   **

**               E quando eu fazia tantos planos **

**               Que você nunca vai saber, nunca vai saber **

    Eles começaram a namorar. Agora já fazia um mês que estavam juntos mas ela ainda podia se lembrar das conversas do povo e da expressão de raiva de Cho Chang quando eles entraram de mãos dadas no 3 Vassouras. Harry era uma namorado gentil mas Gina tinha a sensação de que faltava alguma coisa. E ela sabia o que era.

--- Oi meu amor. --- Gina entrou no salão principal e cumprimentou Harry.

--- Oi Gina!--- ele respondeu dando-lhe um selinho.

    Nesse momento Rony e Hermione chegaram na mesa.

--- Bom dia pombinhos! --- eles disseram juntos.

--- Bom dia. --- Harry e Gina responderam.

--- Vão sair hoje? --- Mione perguntou.

--- Acho que não. Por que , hoje é algum dia especial?--- Harry perguntou

--- Domingo, 14 de abril.--- Rony respondeu olhando para Gina.

--- Aniversário de um mês de namoro. --- ela completou

--- Desculpa, Gina. Eu esqueci. --- Harry falou parecendo consternado.

--- Tá desculpado, Harry. Eu também esqueci. --- Gina respondeu rindo.

    Todos a seguiram no sorriso salvo Harry que estava distraído olhando a mesa da Corvinal.

         **Quando você ama alguém**

**               Que não te quer**

**               Quando há um outro homem,**

**               Outra mulher**

    Pouco tempo depois Harry e Gina estavam namorando no salão comunal quando Gina parou a conversa que estavam tendo e lhe fez uma pergunta.

--- Harry, eu quero te fazer uma pergunta mas quero que você prometa que não vai se chatear.

--- Eu prometo. --- ele respondeu ainda rindo.--- Pergunte.

--- É sobre a Cho.--- ela respondeu e Harry ficou sério.

--- O  que tem a Cho?--- ele perguntou

--- Eu acho que você ainda gosta dela.

--- Que bobagem, Gina. Eu estou com você não estou?

--- Estar não é gostar, Harry. Eu acho que você deveria parar para pensar se é realmente comigo que você quer estar.--- vendo que ele agora parecia chateado ela completou.--- Você prometeu que não se chatearia, lembra?

--- Eu não estou chateado. Só não concordo com você.--- ele respondeu

         **Mesmo assim ainda te amo **

**               Mesmo sabendo que eu **

**               Posso de repente ser o outro **

**               Não posso te esquecer **

    Gina estava deitada em sua cama. Não conseguia dormir pensando: ´´Será que eu agi certo? Eu fiz o certo sim. Eu quero ver o Harry feliz mesmo que não seja comigo.`` Ela tentava mas não conseguiu se convencer. ´´ E eu como fico? Eu gosto muito dele.``

--- Você tem que tomar uma decisão, Gina.--- ela falou consigo mesma.--- Ou então você vai sofrer demais. Você é muito jovem para se prender assim a alguém que não gosta de você, por mais que você ame esse alguém.

--- Uma semana.--- ela  se decidiu--- Se continuar assim daqui a uma semana, no último dia de aula, eu termino com ele. Pelo menos eu vou Ter as férias inteiras para se recompor.

           **Se eu soubesse que ia ser assim**

**               Desde o começo**

**               Não teria acreditado em ti**

**               Mas bem que eu mereço**

    Harry também está pensativo. Sentado em frente à lareira no salão comunal, sob a capa da invisibilidade, ele pensava: ´´ será que a Gina tem razão, que eu estou me enganando com esse namoro? Será que eu ainda gosto da Cho?``

--- Não! Eu gosto de Gina.--- ele falou em voz alta

´´ Droga! Por que eu não consigo me convencer disso?``

--- Talvez por que eu esteja errado. Estar não é gostar, a Gina me disse e ela tem razão.

         **Alguém tão diferente brilhava**

**               E parecia querer**

**               Aquilo que eu sempre sonhava**

**               E que você não soube ser**

**               Você não pôde ser**

    Era o dia de voltar para a rua dos Alfeneiros. Ele preferia Ter ido à Toca mas Dumbledore lhe falou que fosse para casa dos Dursley. Afinal Voldemort estava vivo e embora não tenha tentado matá-lo por dois anos não podia confiar na sorte.

    Harry e Gina  encontraram um vagão vazio no Expresso de Hogwarts e se sentaram. ´´ É hoje. Coragem, Gina!`` ela pensou e começou a falar.

--- Harry, eu acho que a gente tem uma conversa importante para terminar.--- ela falou olhando pra ele que pensava: ´´ E agora, o que eu faço?``

--- Temos mesmo, Gina. Fala. Estou escutando.

--- Eu acho que é você que tem algo a me dizer. Pensou no que eu te disse, Harry?

--- Pensei, Gina. Eu acho que você tem razão.

    Os olhos dela se encheram de lágrimas e ela desviou o olhar para que ele não o visse. Ela respirou fundo para se acalmar e continuou.

--- Eu entendo. Estar não é gostar. Eu sou muito jovem para me prender a

alguém que não me faz feliz. E mesmo gostando de você não dá para viver de uma ilusão.--- uma lágrima rolou do rosto de Gina enquanto ela falava mas Harry não viu pois ela agora olhava pela janela.

    Harry continuou calado e ela voltou a falar.

--- Não dá para competir com alguém que não é real. Se você quiser esquecer a Cho eu vou te ajudar. Mas você tem que querer.

--- Eu quero, Gina. Mas eu não sei como.--- Harry finalmente falou

--- Isso você tem que descobrir sozinho. Mas não demore muito. Eu não vou esperar para sempre.

--- Tudo bem, Gina. Eu lhe escrevo nas férias.--- o expresso de Hogwarts já estava parando.

--- Só me escreva se tiver certeza do que sente.--- ela respondeu e saiu dizendo:--- Boas férias!

(Continua e EU E VOCÊ SEMPRE) 


End file.
